


Levels

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Advice, Frustration, M/M, MayThe4th Treat, One-Sided Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: Anakin is approached by Captain Tarkin at a Republic formal event. Anakin just wants to get out of the most boring party he's ever been to. Tarkin's motives are harder to pin down.





	Levels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> Hope this is close to what you're looking for in a treat!
> 
> Shout out to my editor for all her hard work!

Anakin stared around the hall with distaste. It was filled with politicians, Jedi and high-ranking members of the Republic army. There were senators too, but Padmé was currently off-world negotiating a tense deal with a neutral planet’s government. Her presence would have made an event like this bearable.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. ‘Why are we even here? Why are any Jedi here? This is the middle of a war, not the time for a dull party.’ 

‘That may be why it’s the perfect time for a party. We struck a major victory yesterday and it’s important to keep morale up.’ To someone watching, it would have seemed that Obi-Wan wanted to be here. Anakin knew him well enough to tell otherwise.

‘How long until we can justify getting out of here?’ Anakin asked under his breath.

‘After the second wave of speeches. Give it two hours,’ Obi-Wan murmured back. 

‘What are you two muttering about?’ Ahsoka asked.

‘Obi-Wan says we can get out of here in two hours if we’re lucky.’

‘Thank the Force,’ Ahsoka said.

'Have you tried setting a _good_ example, Anakin?' Obi-Wan asked.

'This is a good example of... of time-management or something.'

'Situational awareness,' Ahsoka supplied.

'Yeah, exactly. We're very aware of exactly how much time we need to be here.'

Obi-Wan snorted. 'Well try not to get into any trouble. If you start an incident we'll just end up staying here longer.'

'Well I'm going over there,' Ahsoka gestured to a group of Padawans talking quietly in one corner. 'Have fun with the politicians.'

/// 

‘General Skywalker.’

Anakin frowned as Tarkin walked up to him. Obi-Wan had been pulled away by a couple of senators who'd wanted the opinion of the "Negotiator" about some trade dispute, leaving Anakin mostly trying to stay out of people's way. He wasn't sure how he felt about being approached. 'Captain Tarkin,' he acknowledged. 

'I wanted to congratulate you on your latest victory. I've heard you had no small part in the recent skirmish against the Separatists.'

'You keep track of things like that?' Anakin asked.

'Absolutely. The quickest way of improving strategic skills, outside of direct experience, is to analyse as many of our battles as possible. I hope to make myself useful to the Republic in this fashion.'

'So you want to end up behind a desk making decisions about our troops? Why? You can fight. I've seen you with a blaster.'

Tarkin hesitated. 'The Academy trains us well in all aspects of military life, but I'm far more suited to strategy. I think I have some advantages when it comes to making... difficult decisions. Something I'm sure you're more than familiar with.'

Anakin thought back to some of his more difficult decisions. The times when he'd defied the Jedi Council or people higher up the command chain in order to do what he _knew_ was right. 'Sure, I clash with high-command often enough. The people _you're_ thinking of joining,' he added, unable to keep the reproach from his tone.

Tarkin took a sip of his drink before responding. 'Your high-command mostly involves the Jedi leaders, does it not?'

'You mean the Council? Yeah, sometimes. But in the middle of this war, the military structure's just as relevant.'

'It sounds like you don't much care for that.'

'I don't,' Anakin admitted. 'Like I told you, Jedi are meant to be peacekeepers, not soldiers. Not with the Code hanging over us.'

Tarkin nodded sympathetically. 'I admit that's part of the reason I want to advance. While I don't face anything as constraining as your Jedi Code, the decisions of high-command can be less than optimal at times.'

Anakin snorted. 'That's one way of putting it.'

'Indeed. I'd have thought you'd appreciate the idea of having a like-minded individual in a command position. I don't imagine we'd clash often. In the field or otherwise.' Tarkin tilted his head as he spoke and Anakin got the distinct impression of being assessed. Tarkin was probably trying to decide if Anakin was likely to challenge him or not. If he thought Anakin would back down, just because they shared some similar ideas, he was in for a surprise. Anakin squared his shoulders. 

'That entirely depends on the sort of things you'd order.'

Tarkin gave a thin smile over the rim of his glass. 'I think I could come up with orders you'd find... satisfactory.'

'A lot of that depends on how you see the clone troopers,' Anakin said.

Tarkin's smile disappeared. 'Pardon me?'

'A lot of the officers see them as front-line fodder. You've fought with them, so I hope that's not the case.'

Tarkin blinked and took another sip of his drink. 'I don't think of any part of the Republic military as "fodder".'

Anakin nodded decisively. 'Good.' 

'I've noticed you have quite strong feelings on the matter,' Tarkin said. He was oddly hesitant, like he wasn't quite sure about what he was saying. 'I think it speaks well of you as a general.'

'Thanks.'

'I think it's that attentiveness that makes you good to work with. Even in the midst of combat, it was rather exhilarating fighting side-by-side with you.'

Anakin frowned. 'Back at the prison? I mostly remember that as things going wrong one after the other.'

Tarkin let out a long breath. The memories couldn't have been that pleasant for him either. 'Even so,' he said steadily, 'I wouldn't be at all opposed to... working with you again in the future.'

Anakin shrugged. 'I guess it depends how we get deployed. Hopefully it would be in a better situation.' 

'One can always hope,' said Tarkin. His tone was a little sharp.

Anakin caught sight of movement over Tarkin's shoulder. 'Hey look, Obi-Wan managed to free himself from the senators. I'm going to see if he needs someone to commiserate with. It was good talking with you again, Captain.'

'And you,' Tarkin said.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin an odd look when he wandered back over.

'How much longer until we can sneak out?' Anakin asked. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 'The speeches haven't even started.' He glanced over at Tarkin. 'That looked like an interesting conversation you were having with Tarkin.'

'I guess.' Anakin shrugged. 'Shiraya knows why he wanted to talk with me.'

'From where I was standing, it looked a lot like he was flirting with you.'

Anakin snorted. 'What? No. He wanted to talk about military stuff, the Republic, the usual.'

'If you say so,' said Obi-Wan. 

///

Tarkin stared after the Jedi for a long moment. That conversation hadn't gone at all the way he'd wanted it to. He shook his head slightly before turning away to find someone else worth talking to. His search took him over to a small knot of people gathered around Chancellor Palpatine. Only a couple of the senators involved in the conversation were recognisable as major players and Tarkin was willing to bet the others were minor officials representing more… niche interests. Palpatine tended to court a diverse set of allies. It was one of his greatest strengths.

Tarkin hung around the outskirts of Palpatine’s conversation and eventually the Chancellor caught his eye and gave the slightest nod. None of the other participants noticed the gesture or the subtle way Palpatine started steering the conversation to a gentle close. Tarkin pretended to sip his drink while he admired the deft way Palpatine directed things until the participants drifted off one by one, likely more sympathetic to whatever position Palpatine had been espousing this time.

Once they were alone, Tarkin took a step forward. ‘Chancellor,’ he acknowledged with a slight bow of his head.

Palpatine gave a small smile. ‘Tarkin, my friend, how are you enjoying the party?’

‘Well enough, as far as these things go. And yourself?’

‘Oh, I’m finding it most… productive.’

Tarkin gave a wry smile at that. ‘I wish I could say the same.’

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. ‘That’s unusual for you.’

Tarkin gave a non-committal hum before sipping his drink. Unlike his previous "sips", he actually took the smallest mouthful this time, just enough to wet his mouth. He suspected that Palpatine could tell what he was doing, even so. The man had a mind like a durasteel trap. ‘I’ve noticed the relationship you’ve been building with General Skywalker,’ said Tarkin, to all appearances changing the topic.

‘Ah, I see,’ said Palpatine. ‘I’ve found young Skywalker to be a most intriguing individual.’

Tarkin allowed the faintest frown to touch his face. ‘That’s certainly one way to describe him.’

‘I mean that personally as well,’ said Palpatine. 

Tarkin couldn’t keep the surprise off his face. ‘Really?’ he blurted. He could understand Palpatine keeping an eye on a Jedi with mixed feelings about the Council and currying the favour of a potential ally and spy against the duplicitous Order. But for Palpatine to imply that Skywalker was interesting in his own right… it was bizarre. 

Palpatine’s small smile had returned. ‘Oh yes. You hadn’t noticed?’

Tarkin’s grip on his drink increased fractionally. ‘Well, I certainly took notice of him. I don’t think he returns the sentiment.’ That was about as blunt as he got and he blamed the irritation he felt at the slight against his observational skills.

Palpatine nodded sympathetically. ‘Are you quite sure about that? One of Skywalker’s many qualities is his refreshingly straightforward approach to life.’

Tarkin gave an inaudible sigh. It was much as he’d suspected. A conversation with Skywalker was the polar opposite to the one he was currently engaged in. Palpatine was an excellent verbal sparring partner, one who could pick up subtleties and nuance that you were only half-sure you were projecting. At times it was like he could see into another’s mind. 

In contrast, Skywalker was a conversational blunt instrument. Tarkin suspected that when Skywalker said something, the only meaning he was trying to convey was the top level. It was exceedingly frustrating.

‘I suspect he thinks we’re still posturing. Everything I say is some unfathomable challenge to him that he answers in kind.’

Palpatine chuckled. As far as Tarkin could tell, it was genuine. That was interesting. ‘I suspect you’re right. Anakin is a man of action.’

‘Do you have any advice?’ Tarkin asked with no small measure of reluctance. 

Palpatine was gracious enough not raise an eyebrow at the direct request. ‘I’ve found the best approach is to meet him on his own playing field. It may feel like conceding the advantage, but it’s more, hm, _productive_ , in the long run.’

Tarkin gave a mirthless smile. Maybe he should just directly proposition Skywalker. At least _that_ couldn’t be taken as something other than it was intended, but who knew with him. ‘As always you’ve given me a lot to think about, Chancellor.’

Palpatine inclined his head and Tarkin took his leave. He didn’t turn back around and so missed the tiny smirk that flashed across Palpatine’s face before disappearing as if it had never been.

///

Tarkin gave the hall a quick scan and found Skywalker walking away from a knot of Jedi toward the transperisteel doors that led to the balcony. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to Skywalker alone. Tarkin put his mostly untouched drink down on an empty tray and made his own way there.

He found Anakin with his hands braced on the railings in front of him. He was staring down at the Coruscanti lights, his face strangely pensive. Tarkin walked over, making enough noise to announce his presence. Skywalker tensed but then relaxed again when he saw who it was. That was promising.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Tarkin said, taking up a place at Skywalker's right. He stood a few hairs closer than strictly appropriate, but Skywalker didn't even seem to notice.

'Yeah. It kind of reminds me of the stars, except they're all down here instead of up there.' He gestured upward to where the night sky was devoid of visible stars due to the outpouring of artificial light.

'I've noticed you have a certain affinity for the skies, star-lit or otherwise, as a result of your exceptional piloting. It's a somewhat romantic view.' 

Skywalker turned to give him a look. 'It is? I mean I guess.'

Tarkin wasn't quite sure how to interpret that response. Skywalker seemed a bit hesitant, but it was hard to tell if that was a good sign or a bad one.

'It is, and most people seem to be preoccupied with the celebration. I think we're the only two people here appreciating it,' Tarkin said, reminding Skywalker of their relative privacy.

Skywalker snorted. 'I don't know how all the politicians do it. If I had to go to parties like this all the time, I'd go mad.'

Tarkin smiled. 'I think the secret is finding something worthwhile to occupy yourself with. Someone who might share a specific point of view.'

Skywalker seemed to look at him properly for the first time this night. 'Well it's been good talking with you. There aren't enough officers in the Republic who are willing to go that step further.'

Tarkin was fairly sure they were on the same wavelength at last. And what had Palpatine said? That Skywalker was 'a man of action' and that it was better to meet him on the same field?

Tarkin took a quick breath and closed the final space between them so he could press his lips against Skywalker's. There shouldn't be any room to misinterpret _that_. Skywalker made a brief noise, his body shifting in response to Tarkin's advance. His lips were warm, even in the cool night air and softer than Tarkin had expected. After a moment Skywalker's hands settled on Tarkin's shoulders. His fingers dug in for half a second before he pushed Tarkin back.

Skywalker's mouth was a little slack and his breaths were coming quite quickly. It would have been a satisfactory image were it not for the hunted look in his eyes. 'Sorry, I don't... I wasn't... why did you kiss me?'

Tarkin strangled the little incredulous noise that tried to escape his throat. 'I would think that would be rather obvious,' he said instead, forcing his tone to stay light and even despite the flicker of emotion that rose in him.

'No, I get _that_. I mean I'm a Jedi! We don't do attachments!'

'I wasn't propositioning you for _marriage_ , Skywalker,' Tarkin said, unable to stop irritation from creeping into his tone.

‘Jedi don’t marry! I wouldn’t do that!’

Tarkin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Yes, precisely. Look, against my better judgement, let me know if you ever decide to stop panicking and take me up on my offer. Either way, I promise this ill-advised little adventure will have no impact on any future professional encounters. Good evening.’ Having said that, Tarkin left without a backwards glance. He had no idea why this particular Jedi was so resistant to an invitation for casual sex, when everyone knew that as long as 'attachments' never got in the way Jedi were by and large pragmatic about these things.


End file.
